Une impression de déjà vu
by Liilzou
Summary: Suite de "Destination lointaine"  il est conseillé de l'avoir lu avant de lire celle-ci . Brennan part en vacances à Paris et propose gentiment à Booth de l'accompagner, cependant le voyage pourra avoir des conséquences surprenantes...
1. Chapter 1

**_Voilà une fic qui donne une suite à "Destination lointaine", certains n'avaient pas beaucoup aimé la fin, ceux là aimeront la fin de celle-ci... Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il aura, j'improvise, je sais juste comment cela va se finir. J'espère que vous aimerez et j'attends beaucoup de reviews pour m'aider à m'améliorer !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_**

**_Ps : Les fêtes de Noël approchant, je vous souhaite également un joyeux Noël et de bonnes vacances à tous ! :)  
_**

* * *

Brennan examinait un très vieux cadavre en compagnie de Zack. Ces derniers temps ils n'avaient pas eut trop l'occasion de travail sur des affaires de meurtres, alors ils se concentraient sur leur passion qu'étaient de découvrir la vie d'une personne en fonction de son squelette.

Depuis le retour de Booth et Brennan de leur voyage forcé au Mexique, ces deux là avaient pris leurs distances, s'étaient plus ou moins éviter. Le rapprochement qui avait eut lieu là-bas était une erreur, ils le savaient et voulaient que ça ne se reproduise pas à Washington, ni nul part ailleurs. Ils avaient franchis la limite et même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait, ils ne devaient pas recommencé.  
Pourquoi étaient-ils si entêtés ? Pourquoi ne se laissaient-ils pas tout simplement aller ? Ils pensaient qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, qu'ils étaient incompatibles.

Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, ils ne pouvaient pas oublier, ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tous les soirs, quand Booth allait se coucher, il regrettait de ne pas voir Brennan dormant à poings fermés, si belle, si paisible dans son lit. Il regrettait de ne pas s'allonger à ses côtés, de l'entourer de son bras et de la caresser, de respirer son odeur, de déposer un baiser brûlant dans son cou sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle lui manquait.

Tous les matins, lorsque Brennan se réveillait, elle regrettait de ne pas être en contact avec son partenaire, de ne plus sentir son cœur battre sous sa main. Elle se rappelait avec mélancolie ces matins où elle avait la tête posée sur son torse, prétextant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, qu'elle avait due se positionner ainsi pendant son sommeil. Il lui manquait.

Loin l'un de l'autre, il avait adopté un comportement stoïque, presque inexpressif, comme si une partie d'eux-mêmes avait disparue.

Malgré le harcèlement constant d'Angela pour savoir ce qui s'était passé aucun des deux ne révélait quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pourtant pas dupe, elle savait que quelque chose avait changé, mais Booth et Brennan s'obstinaient à le nier.

Il s'était pourtant passé quelque chose. Ce « voyage » les avait rapprochés. Il leur avait ouvert les yeux sur leurs sentiments. Et c'est de ce dernier qu'ils étaient terrorisés. Ils n'avaient donc rien trouvé de mieux que de s'éviter.

Ils auraient dû en parler tout de suite, afin de mettre tout ça au clair. Ils avaient choisis la carte de l'ignorance. Mais au fur et à mesure, leur relation s'était dégradée et cela les attristait tous les deux.

Booth débarqua dans l'institut l'air furibond. Il se dirigea vers Bones, en restant à l'extérieur de la plateforme, s'accoudant sur les barres. Il commença à parler sur un ton sec :

- Je viens vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant je suis en vacances.

- Déjà ?

- C'est Noël Bones, Noël, les fêtes, vacances, détente ok ?

- D'accord, donc on ne se verra plus pendant quelques temps c'est ça ?

Elle dit cette phrase avec un soupçon de regret dans sa voix.

Oui.

Il eut envie d'ajouter « De toute façon on ne se voit déjà pas beaucoup. » mais il se retint.

Elle était assez surprise par l'attitude de Booth. Certes il n'avait plus de très bons rapports mais là, il était carrément en colère et n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause.

L'avantage c'est qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle savait parfaitement où il décidait d'aller lorsqu'il était de cette humeur. Lorsqu'il ne sentait pas au top de sa forme il aimait aller dans un bar, dont elle avait omit le nom, et boire quelques verres. Elle fut surprise de le connaître aussi bien et surtout de connaître ces petits détails, ça lui fit peur un instant puis elle finit par se dire que c'était après tout normal, ils se connaissaient depuis bien longtemps, et ce qui serait inquiétant serait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore parfaitement. A l'instant où elle pensa cette phrase et se trouva ridicule. Pourquoi avait-elle constamment besoin d'une excuse pour s'intéresser à lui ? Elle n'en savait rien et évitait de se poser la question...

En début de soirée, quand elle quitta l'institut, elle hésita quelques instants, soit elle rentrait chez elle, soit elle allait rejoindre Booth au bar pour discuter...

Se disant qu'elle n'avait finalement rien à perdre, elle choisit la deuxième option et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le bar.

Dès son entrée, elle le repéra immédiatement. Il était assit tout seul dans ce bar bondé, face au barman. La tête dirigée vers le bas regardant son verre qu'il tenait à deux mains avec un air de regret.

Elle s'essaya à côté de lui sans un mot. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, même un contact visuel était inutile, rien que leur présence l'un à côté de l'autre suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent.

- Désolé si j'ai pu paraître désagréable tout à l'heure Bones.

Elle avait sentie que cette phrase avait été difficile à sortir. Son ton indiquait beaucoup de lassitude.

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle compatissait.

Elle attendait qu'il en dise un peu plus, le scrutant du regard.

Après un long silence, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença à expliquer.

- C'est les fêtes de Noël, vous voyez ? Et je ne peux pas les passer avec Parker. Rebecca m'a annoncé qu'elle partait avec son nouveau copain et Parker faire du ski. Je me suis emporté, nous nous sommes disputés et comme pour se venger elle m'a dit qu'elle y resterait également pour le nouvel an ce qui ne me laisse plus aucunes chances de voir mon fils pendant ces vacances.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'elle était surprise. Rebecca pouvait être bien dure parfois. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son partenaire dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Celui la regarda comme paralyser, c'était un de leurs premiers contact physique depuis leur retour...

- Je suis désolée Booth.

Et elle l'était vraiment.

- Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas le premier Noël que je passe complètement seul, je m'en remettrais. Et vous ? Vous partez j'imagine, non ?

- Oui. A Paris.

- Un squelette à identifier vous y attend ?

- Non, je dois assister à une conférence et j'en profites pour prendre quelques vacances.

A ces mots il se retourna vers elle. Bones ? Prendre des vacances sans squelette ? C'était rare !

Brennan respira un grand coup puis posa une question tout à fait stupide qu'elle regretta dans le seconde qui suivit.

- Vous voulez venir avec moi ?

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé il était extrêmement étonné qu'une question pareille sorte de sa bouche. Elle jouait avec le feu.

Elle ajouta :

- Un Noël seul, c'est triste. Nous pourrions y aller en tant que partenaire..

Il devint de plus en plus étonné par cette Brennan qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Mais finalement, il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre et répondit positivement.

- Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous pose aucuns problèmes ?

- Absolument pas, sinon je ne le proposerais pas.

- Dans ce cas d'accord. C'est gentil Bones.

Il accompagna ces derniers mots d'un sourire sincère que Brennan n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Ils discutèrent tout le reste de la soirée, mettant au point les derniers détails de leur future voyage...

En une soirée tout avait basculé. Ils étaient en froid, distant, de mauvaise humeur, et voilà que maintenant ils allaient partir en voyage. Qu'est-ce que ce voyage allait leur apporté ? Énormément de choses, ça c'est sûr, mais ils n'en savaient encore rien . . .

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente, j'étais partie à Paris... J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël !_**

**_J'attends vos review & bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Brennan était assise côté passager dans la voiture de Booth. Une tension de gêne s'était installée entre eux. Peut-être venaient-ils de réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Tout les deux, seuls dans une ville qui leur est inconnue, ville qui de plus est connue pour être une ville très romantique. Et évidemment, l'hôtel dans lequel Brennan avait précédemment réservé était complet, ce qui les oblige à partager une nouvelle fois la même chambre. A croire que c'était devenu une habitude !

Elle regarder donc la ville de Washington défiler sous ses yeux soulagé de partir en vacances. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris de repos depuis l'histoire de Steven, elle était donc sur les nerfs. Venait s'ajouter à cela la tension entre elle et Booth, elle espérait d'un côté que ce voyage change leur relation... Et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, l'idée de partir sans lui au début ne l'avait pas enchanté car elle savait qu'il lui manquerait terriblement.

Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Cette façon dont elle avait de penser constamment à Booth, de le dévorer des yeux dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce, de s'émerveiller dès que le son de sa voix retentit. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où sa venait. D'habitude c'est lui qui lui aurait expliqué tout ça, mais là … Comment lui en parler ? C'était impossible ! Pour une fois, il allait falloir qu'elle découvre toute seule.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'aéroport. Mais une désagréable nouvelle les attendit ; lorsqu'ils regardèrent le tableau d'affichage des vols, ils virent que le leur avait du retard, mais ils n'en connaissaient pas la cause.

Ils allèrent donc dans un petit bar et prirent un café.

- Dites-moi Bones, vous savez parler français ?

- Un peu, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien nous allons à Paris. Donc savoir parler la langue pourrait nous être utile.

- On se débrouillera, la plupart des gens parlent aussi anglais vous savez ?

- Oui, oui je sais. C'est la première fois que vous allez à Paris ?

- Disons que c'est la première fois que j'y vais pour visiter, autrement c'était pour le travail.

- Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas de vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Laissez tomber Bones, dit-il en rigolant.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure, en attendant qu'ils puissent prendre leur vol.

Mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent voir le tableau d'affichage, leur vol était marqué annulé.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi ils annulent sans prévenir ?

- Calmez vous Booth.

- Mais non ! Comment allons-nous y aller ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le premier comptoir qu'elle trouva.

- Excusez-moi, nous étions censés prendre le prochain vol pour Paris mais il est annulé.

- Oui madame, l'aéroport d'Orly à Paris est fermé à cause des intempéries. De grosses chutes de neige sont tombés et il y en a également en prévision.

- Et quand pourrons-nous partir ?

- Tous les vols pour Paris sont annulés aujourd'hui, il faudra donc patienter jusqu'à demain, je suis désolée.

Ils s'éloignèrent du comptoir et avancèrent dans la direction opposée.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça commence bien !

- C'est pas grave, on partira demain et puis c'est tout.

- Oui demain, bien sûr, mais là on attend.

- On a pas le choix Booth.

Il fit une mine renfrognée, ce qui fit sourire Brennan.

- Nous devrions réserver 2 chambres à l'hôtel de l'aéroport avant qu'il soit complet.

- Mouais, allons-y.

Ils allèrent donc réserver deux chambres séparées, mais à côté.

La soirée passa assez rapidement, ils étaient chacun de leur côté. Et comme d'habitude ils pensaient l'un à l'autre.

Un des premiers vols qui passaient le lendemain matin était à 7h, ce qui obligeait un réveil à 5h30 minimum. Et l'idée de se réveiller si tôt en vacances n'enchantait pas vraiment Booth. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 6h devant la chambre de Booth.

Booth était allongé dans son lit, torse nu comme toujours, les yeux fermés, mais non, il ne dormait pas. Il se contentait d'écouter l'eau de la douche couler à flot dans la chambre voisine, la chambre de Brennan. Il ne put s'empêcher de se l'imaginer, l'eau coulant délicatement sur sa délicieuse peau,... Il s'interrompit mentalement, si commençait à penser à ça maintenant, les prochains jours risquaient d'être très difficiles pour lui. Bon sang que lui avait-il prit d'accepter de partir en vacances avec elle ? A Paris ! Et étant obligé de partager sa chambre ! Il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Jamais il ne se contrôlerait, il y avait déjà eut quelques écarts au Mexique, et voilà qu'ils reprenaient le même chemin. Peut-être qu'au fond c'est ce que voulait Brennan, oui c'est ça, peut-être est-ce un signe, peut-être qu'elle veut qu'il se passe quelque chose. Non mais où allait-il chercher tout ça ? Ça ne servait à rien de se faire des idées, Bones était Bones et elle ne changera pas. Malgré tout, un infime espoir naît au fond de lui. Il se promit que cette fois, il n'aurait aucun regret, il fallait qu'il essaye. Il s'endormit donc après avoir pris la décision de tenter le coup.

A côté Brennan avait plus ou moins les mêmes pensées, ce voyage était un cadeau, une occasion de changer leur histoire, elle avait réalisé à quel point elle tenait à Booth et elle savait que si elle ne faisait pas d'effort et qu'elle ne tentait rien elle le perdrait.

Mais il fallait que le rapprochement soit subtile, il fallait qu'ils prennent leur temps, et cela serait la partie la plus difficile, car s'ils précipitaient trop les choses, ils auraient des regrets. Il fallait donc qu'ils fassent tous les deux preuves d'une grande maîtrise d'eux-même.

Ils s'endormirent donc chacun de leur côté.

Au petit matin, Brennan qui s'était réveillée à l'heure attendait devant la porte de Booth, comme convenu. Mais lui ne semblait pas décidé à sortir. Elle attendit dix bonnes minutes puis, à l'aide d'une des deux clé qu'elle lui avait prise de peur qu'il ne se réveille pas, elle entra dans sa chambre.

Il était là, sur son lit, en train de dormir calmement. Bizarrement ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Mais s'il continuait ils risquaient de rater leur avion. Elle s'avança donc silencieusement, s'accroupit au près de lui, posa une main sur son épaule et murmura son nom à son oreille. Pas de réponse. Il dormait vraiment profondément.

- Hé ! Booth !

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle, encore à moitié endormi.

- Quoi ? Bones qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Il est l'heure, vous êtes même en retard, il faut vous dépêcher !

Il grogna et se leva.

Brennan se délecta à la vue du torse parfaitement sculpté du bel agent du FBI. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, mais elle ne s'en lassait pas. Comment s'en lasser après tout ?

Booth, qui avait remarqué le regard insistant de sa Bones sur lui, lui lança un regard provocateur.

- Je vais me doucher, je me dépêche de vous inquiétez pas.

Elle avait presque envie de lui dire de rester tellement la vue était agréable. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu... Lui, elle, un lit non loin de là... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Que c'était bon de le retrouver.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette loongue absence ! J'ai un tas d'idées depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic mais j'ai été incapable de les mettre en place. De plus il se trouve qu'une de mes idées et devenue quelque chose qui va vraiment se passer dans la série je me suis donc demandé si j'allais poursuivre cette piste mais je pense que oui. Je tenais à dire que cette fic est basée sur des faits réels que j'ai moi même vécu et que je ne fais qu'adaptée ces faits à la sauce B&B pour pimenter le tout. . ._**

**_Je poste donc un court chapitre pour vous montrer que je suis toujours en vie et que je ne vais pas abandonner cette fiction ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !  
_**

**_PS : Bonne année avec un petit mois de retard..  
_**

* * *

Ils montèrent dans l'avion à destination de Paris. Leurs places étaient malheureusement séparés mais tout ce qui comptait était que dans quelques heures, ils seraient à Paris.

Leur vol avait prit un peu de retard, mais ils avaient finit par décoller. Il leur avait parut interminable. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin à Paris. Le ciel était suffisamment dégagé pour qu'ils aperçoivent la ville. Il faisait presque nuit ici. Enfin avec les heures du voyage et le décalage horaire, le temps avait avancé beaucoup plus vite. Ils virent la tour Eiffel illuminée, ainsi que les lumières de la ville, c'était déjà magnifique.

Ils sortirent en vitesse de l'aéroport, et contemplèrent cette ville somptueuse.

Ils prirent un taxi qui les menèrent à leur hôtel. Mais pas n'importe quel hôtel, étant riche, Brennan avait eut la possibilité de réservé sa chambre dans un des plus bel hôtel de Paris, l'hôtel de Louvre. Un hôtel très cher situé a deux minutes du musée du Louvre et à une dizaine de minutes de l'opéra, une situation parfaite.

Ils furent déposés devant l'hôtel.

- Mon dieu Bones !

- Ben quoi ?

- Vous avez les moyens de vous payer une chambre dans ce palace ?

- Vous savez, mes livres se vendent plutôt bien alors oui.

Il était resté bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir la chance de séjourner ici, dans un hôtel très réputé. Il se retourna et contempla la ville ensevelie sous la neige. Il devait bien y avoir une vingtaine de centimètre au sol, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait rendu leur trajet en taxi si long.

- On y va ?

Booth acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel.

Ils purent observer en premier les deux colonnes en marbre qui se dressait devant eux, une chaise avec de fins motifs rouges de chaque côté. Sur la gauche, un escalier menait à l'étage supérieur en laissant apparaître une somptueuse sculpture. Sur la droite, le comptoir où le personnel de l'hôtel travaillait.

L'endroit était chaleureux, une musique d'ambiance y régnait, et il y avait comme une odeur de fleurs qui flottait dans l'air.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, ils se présentèrent au comptoir, leur chambre leur fut attribué.

Ils y montèrent lentement, en admirant les décors des couloirs. Ils faisaient traîner le temps également car ils appréhendaient le moment crucial lorsqu'ils arriveraient dans la chambre et qu'ils devraient décider de qui dort dans le lit...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur chambre, ils se lancèrent un regard gêné puis, Brennan entra la première.

La chambre était spacieuse, le lit extrêmement large, les rideaux d'un bleu apaisant étaient ouvert, et une table entourée de quelques fauteuils occupaient l'autre côté de la pièce, la moquette était bleue également.

Booth, qui était rentré juste après elle, avait refermé la porte et s'était avancé derrière elle afin d'observer la chambre. Ils étaient tellement proche que Brennan sentait le souffle du bel agent titiller son cou. Elle avança d'un pas pour éviter de céder à la tentation.

- Cette chambre est magnifique.

- Entièrement d'accord, Bones. Je meurs de faim, et si on allait manger quelque chose ? Il paraît que la nourriture ici est délicieuse...

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, il avait toujours faim.

- Allons-y.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face à l'objet de ses désirs. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle baissa la tête.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dans un petit restaurant non loin de là.

Booth était devant une énorme assiette de pâtes alors que Tempérance n'avait rien commandé, elle n'avait pas faim.

- Mmh, c'est vraiment délicieux ! Vous devriez goûtez.

- Non, merci Booth, ce verre d'eau me suffit amplement.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, il n'y avait vraiment rien sur cette carte qui vous faisait envie ?

- Je dois bien avouer que le fondant au chocolat m'avait l'air appétissant, mais c'est tellement sucré et bourré de calories..

- Oh allez Bones, ce n'est pas quelques calories qui vont vous tuer !

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur et hocha la tête pour refuser.

Il ajouta un murmurant :

- De plus, le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder...

Elle écarquilla les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était elle ou quoi, mais cette phrase lui semblait bourrée de sous-entendus.

- Et qui vous dis que j'ai envie de me débarrasser de cette tentation ?

Lui dit-elle avec une moue aguicheuse; elle avait décidé de rentrer dans son jeu, après tout, où était le mal ?

- Parfois, on ne peut pas faire autrement, l'attirance est trop forte est finit par avoir raison de nous.

Booth avait un regard de braise qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient rapprochés subtilement et n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre..

- Vous avez raison; je crois que je vais le prendre ce fondant.

Elle se recula et appela le serveur qui leur apporta un succulent fondant au chocolat qu'ils dégustèrent ensemble, toujours plus proches.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, ils réglèrent la note et rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour s'en aller. Booth lui ouvrit la porte et la suivit en plaçant sa main au creux de ses reins, ce qui eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans la colonne vertébrale de Brennan. Il la sentit se raidir et sourit, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, montèrent les escaliers dans le silence et arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Ils étaient rentrés et se contemplaient, espérant silencieusement que l'un d'entre eux fasse le premier pas. Le moment était parfait, la chambre était sombre, calme, Booth mourrait d'envie de s'approcher d'elle encore un peu plus et de poser ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes.

Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'observer la plus belle femme au monde à ses yeux qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Il était simplement émerveillé.

Quant à elle, s'était perdue depuis bien longtemps dans les yeux de son partenaire, lui révélant ce qu'elle ne sera jamais en mesure de lui révéler avec des mots; oui le moment était parfait.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir pris autant de retard je poste la suite également aujourd'hui, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez ^^_**

**_(La scène de l'ascenseur n'est pas inventé; ça m'est arrivé la veille de Noël, mais malheureusement je n'étais pas avec un Booth musclé et bien viril... Je tenais juste à dire que je ne me suis inspirée d'aucun éventuel spoiler...)_**

**_Sur ce, bonnes lecture !  
_**

* * *

Prit d'un soudain élan de lucidité, Brennan contourna Booth et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir prit ses affaires.

Ce dernier était bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit tout à coup ? Un instant ils étaient presque en train de s'embrasser et l'instant d'après elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Décidément, cette femme à le don de le rendre fou. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être en vacances ou si s'était Paris mais sa partenaire était resplendissante depuis leur arrivée.

Le lendemain matin, ils devraient se réveiller à 8h et il accompagnerait sa coéquipière à sa conférence. Il ouvrit les rideau et admira quelques instants l'entourage, une station de métro se trouvait non loin de là. Il aperçut quelques flocons qui commencèrent à tomber en voltigeant. C'était une vue qu'il adorait.

C'est alors que Tempérance sortit, dans une nuisette noire qui lui allait à la perfection. Booth était une fois de plus émerveillé à la vue du corps de sa magnifique collègue. Gênée, celle-ci passa derrière lui en le frôlant sans faire exprès. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Booth pour qu'il se retourne violemment et la foudroie du regard. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, à chaque minute, à chaque instant il devait se battre contre lui même pour éviter de se jeter sur elle. Mais comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer résister si elle agissait ainsi avec lui ? Il lui en voulait d'une certaine façon, il lui en voulait de faire naître un tel désir en lui qu'il n'ait plus une quelconque maîtrise de lui-même.

Il posa sa main dans le creux de son cou et s'approcha d'elle. Son regard hésitant était empli de doutes; il soupira.

- Bones..

Pesant le pour et le contre, il finit par se reculer. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

- Je vais me doucher.

C'est alors frustré qu'il partit prendre une douche glaciale, pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Brennan interdite le regard partir. Sentir sa main sur elle n'avait fait que réveiller certaines émotions qu'elle avait enfouie en espérant d'oublier.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit et ferma les yeux. C'est alors qu'un flot de souvenirs en tout genre l'envahit, le Mexique, et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. Les nuits qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras, un rêve troublant qu'elle avait fait, le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté, etc... A cet instant elle sentit une étrange sensation dans son cœur, elle ne saurait l'expliquer, elle était simplement heureuse d'être ici, avec lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il la trouva endormit de côté, la couverture à hauteur de ses chevilles. Elle était si désirable ainsi découverte...

Ses jambes nues lui donnaient envie de la caresser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il mourrait envie d'embrasser son cou si fin, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la faire sienne.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses fantasmes et entreprit de remonter la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid puis, il se glissa à ses côtés, assez loin pour de pas être en contact avec elle.

Dès qu'il se fut installer sous les couvertures, Brennan se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, son bras frôlant son torse.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment, elle était endormie, il devait résister, absolument. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et entreprit de penser à autre chose...

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, Brennan ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par le bruit du réveil.

- Pitié, arrêtez ça, supplia Booth.

Elle tendit son bras et appuya sur le réveil de manière à cesser cette désagréable sonnerie.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut émerveillée par l'énorme couche de neige présente au sol.

- Regardez Booth !

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et fut aussi impressionné que sa coéquipière.

Il se leva et s'y dirigea pour avoir une vue plus étendue.

Brennan, quant à elle, contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à elle. L'homme de tout ses désirs dressé devant elle; les muscles de son dos étaient parfaitement définis, ses épaules larges et des fesses qui lui donnait envie de se jeter sur lui dans la seconde. C'est bien évidemment à ce moment que Booth choisit de se retourner et fut amusé par le regard intense de sa partenaire mêlé à l'expression de gêne qu'elle avait à présent.

Elle se leva et partit prendre une douche rapide. A son retour elle vit Booth, habillé cette fois-ci, d'une chemise blanche qui moulait parfaitement son torse et d'un jean très foncé. Il était simple, classe, et incroyablement sexy... Elle se demandait encore comment elle pouvait tenir dans le même lit que lui sans rien faire.

Ils descendirent ensemble au restaurant de l'hôtel en prenant l'escalier. Ils ne se lassaient pas des décors, c'était tellement différent des États-Unis.

Alors qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement une baguette de pain, Brennan jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Booth ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est 8h40 et la conférence est à 9h !

Si on se dépêche on arrivera à temps.

Ils sortirent donc en vitesse et prirent l'ascenseur pour aller plus vite. Ils rentrèrent dedans, appuyèrent sur leur étage et l'ascenseur eut à peine le temps de monter un étage qu'il se bloqua soudainement.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? S'écria Bones survoltée.

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous. On va juste appuyer sur ce petit bouton magique et tout ira bien.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et attendit quelques instants.

- Personne n'a l'air de nous avoir entendu...

- Mais si, j'en suis sûr.

Brennan n'était pas convaincu, elle s'assit par terre et soupira profondément.

- Je suis venue ici pour assister à une conférence, une seule, un seul jour et il a fallut que cet ascenseur tombe en panne juste ce jour là.

- Oh allez, tout n'est pas perdu, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en panne les lumières sont encore allumés.

Il dit cette dernière phrase le sourire aux lèvres, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Brennan le fusilla du regard et continua dans sa lancée.

- On a fait un voyage interminable pour ...

- Arrêtez maintenant, l'interrompit-il. Ça vous fera de vraies vacances, vous verrez enfin ce que c'est. Et puis, tout à fait entre nous, je suis certain que cette conférence allait de toute façon être longue et soporifique.

Tempérance esquissa un sourire et leva la tête. L'avantage c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec Booth.

Oh mon Dieu, elle était coincée avec Booth dans un petit ascenseur. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la situation et fut soudain victime d'une agréable décharge électrique le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Booth la regardait avec des yeux doux, il sentait qu'il ne résisterait plus bien longtemps, et il s'en fichait maintenant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans sa direction, il entendit du bruit près de la porte, mais légèrement au dessus.

Une employée les appela.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Oui, s'écria Booth. On est deux et nous sommes coincé dans l'ascenseur.

A ces mots, Brennan pouffa de rire, il fallait avouer que la situation aurait put être amusante, s'ils n'avaient pas les victimes.

- Ne bougez pas, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher d'une minute à l'autre.

Booth la remercia et dit, énervé :

- Elle est bien marrante, « ne bougez pas » elle veut qu'on aille où ?

Brennan sourit une fois de plus et pensa à se relever. Immédiatement une main se tendit devant elle, elle la saisit et se retrouva face à face avec son agent du FBI préféré.

Leurs mains toujours en contact, son parfum enivrant chamboulait la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop où elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les lèvres divines de son partenaire à quelques centimètres des siennes et son regard plein de tendresse.

Sans qu'ils comprirent ce qu'il se passait leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se scellèrent définitivement.

Booth glissa ses mains sur la taille de Tempérance dans le but de l'attirer à lui le plus possible tandis que celle-ci soupira de bien être. Enfin ils s'embrassaient. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent se fut comme un feu d'artifice qui se déclencha en eux.

Booth envahit par le désir, plaqua Bones contre une des parois de l'ascenseur sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Mais le souffle commençait à leur manquer et ils durent donc se séparer à contre cœur. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

Booth avait les mains sur ses hanches et Bones avait placé les sienne sur son torse, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser à nouveau, une voix les interrompit.

- Quelqu'un essaye d'ouvrir les portes, vous allez sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

Booth et Brennan sursautèrent, surpris, puis l'agent se racla la gorge et répondit.

- D'accord, merci.

Il lança un regard à sa coéquipière, encore haletante.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre puis les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils aperçurent un mécanicien qui leur tendait la main pour les aider à remonter; ils avaient été coincé tout pile entre deux étages.

Il laissa sa Bones passer en première, puis la suivit et ils sortirent de ce foutu ascenseur où tout avait failli se passer...

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Voilà la suite, merci aux rares qui me laissent des reviews, ça va toujours plaisir :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Après être sortis de l'ascenseur ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre, Brennan était assise sur le lit, Booth en face d'elle, les mains dans les poches, haussa les épaules.

- Aucune idée, Bones. Il y a plein de trucs à voir à Paris, des musées, des monuments, ça ne va pas être bien difficile de trouver de quoi s'occuper.

- Il y a peut-être plein de « trucs » comme vous dites, mais avec toute cette neige, la circulation est extrêmement perturbée et le trafic et complètement bouché.

- Le métro est encore utilisable, on a qu'à y aller et on verra !

Booth était plein d'entrain contrairement à sa coéquipière qui elle avait une mine boudeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? On ne va quand même pas rester ici toute la journée !

Elle soupira.

- Je sais, vous avez raté votre conférence, ça vous irrite, alors autant en profiter, vous êtes en vacances maintenant, vraiment !

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- Vous n'êtes plus le Docteur Brennan, anthropologue judiciaire et auteur de renommé mondiale, vous êtes simplement Tempérance, alors cessez penser quelques instants et profitez...

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il prononça son prénom.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous comptez dire quelque chose ou bien je suis condamné à parler tout seul toute la journée ?

Elle se leva d'un bond se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, se retourna et lança à Booth :

- Bon alors, on y va ou pas ?

Celui-ci accourut. Décidément, cette femme ne cessait jamais de le surprendre.

Une fois arrivés dans la station de métro, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le plan pour voir où ils allaient.

- Le quartier de la défense, ça vous dit ?

- Allons-y, répondit Booth, un magnifique sourire collé au visage.

Ils achetèrent un pass et attendirent qu'un métro arrive.

Booth observait les alentours.

- Les métros parisiens ne sont pas très différent des métros américains..

- Ce sont des métros, pas une spécialité de pays, lui rétorqua Brennan.

Il hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule pour rentrer dans le premier wagon. Bien que ce n'était pas l'heure de pointe, il y avait énormément de monde et ils étaient très à l'étroit.

Booth s'accrocha à la barre et fut surprit que Brennan, qui était juste devant lui, n'en fasse pas autant.

- Vous savez que vous risquez de tomber ? Le métro n'est pas d'une extrême douceur, lui dit-il en se moquant légèrement.

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra un regard joueur. Elle s'accrocha et se retourna dos à lui ; il était bien trop près d'elle, certes ça ne lui déplaisait pas, mais sentir son torse viril plaqua contre son dos réveillait en elle certaines sensations...

Lorsque le métro démarra, elle fut surprise, bascula sur le côté et manqua de perdre l'équilibre; par réflexe, Booth la retint en plaçant sa main autour de sa taille.

- Je vous avais dis de faire attention, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, prisonnière de ses bras puissants, sentant son souffle chaud au creux de son cou, son cœur s'était mit à battre à une vitesse peu probable.

Conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il décida de s'en amuser un peu et entreprit de descendre sa main qui prit alors place sur sa hanche et la caressa du bout des doigts.

Tempérance soupira de frustration. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états. Elle aurait donné cher pour se retourner et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais elle devait se retenir, il voulait jouer à ça, elle allait jouer aussi.

Il ne restait plus qu'une ou deux stations avant la leur, la Défense, mais la foule n'avait pas pour autant diminué. Ils étaient toujours collés serrés, s'accrochant tant bien que mal.

Brennan se retourna de manière à se positionner face à lui s'accrochant à son bras pour garder l'équilibre et plongea l'océan de ses yeux dans le sien d'un regard suggestif. Il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un fin sourire; elle glissa sa jambe d'une lenteur indéfinissable entre celle du bel agent et remonta son genou de manière à frôler imperceptiblement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il ne rêvait pas ! Elle était carrément en train de l'allumer ! Comment ne pas réagir à de tels actes lorsqu'ils viennent de la femme qu'il désire, qu'il aime plus que tout ?

En quelques secondes, elle avait réussit à faire naître un feu en lui qui le consumait petit à petit. Son regard était noircit par le désir, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

- Bones... chuchota-il.

Tout à coup, le métro s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en lançant :

- On descend là !

Booth grogna du frustration. Elle avait prévu son coup, elle était forte.

Ils sortirent de la station de métro en silence, Brennan souriant et Booth terriblement frustré.

Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la fameuse grande arche et avait commencé à monter les marches, essayant de ne pas glisser sur toute cette neige.

- Quelle idée de mettre autant de marche quand même, dit Tempérance a mi-chemin.

- C'est une vue qui se mérite Bones. Et puis un peu d'exercice ne fait pas de mal.

- C'est vous qui dites qu'en vacances on est censé se reposer, or faire de l'exercice n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une activité reposante.

- Vous jouez sur les mots là.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Laissez tomber. Mais arrêtez de vous plaindre, vous verrez que la vue en vaut la peine.

Elle manqua de tomber sur l'avant dernière marche et une fois de plus, ce fut Booth qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Faites un peu attention enfin, lui dit-il amusé.

Et une fois de plus ils se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre; se rapprochant sans mettre en être conscient...

Un coup de vent particulièrement glacial interrompit cet instant magique et fit frissonner Brennan.

- Vous voulez ma veste ?

- Non, ça ira.

Il sourit, il savait qu'elle refuserait, elle était comme ça.

Une fois arrivée en haut ils contemplèrent la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à eux.

- Vous aviez raison, ça en valait la peine, souffla Brennan.

Booth tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière, elle était magnifique. Les cheveux aux vents, le teint d'une clarté qui s'accordait parfaitement à la neige, les yeux remplis de bonheur, elle était simplement rayonnante. Effectivement ça valait le coup, elle était la plus belle vue qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi avis :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Je m'excuse pour l'attente qui, je l'avoue, fut très, trop longue. J'ai été prise d'un manque total d'inspiration, suivi d'une blessure qui m'a empêché d'aller sur mon ordinateur pendant quelque temps... Je met ce chapitre qui est très court, mais c'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? ^^_**

**_Le prochain arrivera assez vite également._**

**_Bonne lecture quand même !_**

* * *

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée dans les environs; s'arrêtant de temps en temps dans des boutiques, cafés, etc... Quelques regards ou sourires particuliers s'étaient échangé, mais rien de plus que ça. Une sensation étrange les habitait; ils mourraient continuellement d'envie de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, mais ils avaient prit l'habitude de résister coûte que coûte, et d'un côté ils se disaient que plus ils attendraient, meilleur ce serait... Ça en était même devenu une bataille de qui tiendrait le plus longtemps, certes ça pouvait sembler ridicule, mais ils étaient comme ça.

Ils se trouvaient dans le café/boulangerie Paul, sirotant un café bien fort et dégustant un croissant.

- Mmmh, se régala Booth. J'adore la France !

- Vous voulez dire que vous aimez la nourriture française..

- Absolument ! C'est vraiment délicieux..

Brennan sourit, il avait un côté mignon.

- Et vous alors ? Que pensez-vous de Paris ? Vous aimez ?

- Oui, ça me plaît beaucoup, c'est une très belle ville. Mais le but de départ était d'assister à une conférence, et je suis un peu déçu de l'avoir raté.

- Non vous ne l'êtes pas, lui lança-t-il en souriant.

Elle le questionna du regard.

- Cette conférence n'était qu'une excuse, vous le savez. Et comme que vous l'avez « malheureusement » raté, maintenant on peut vraiment qualifié ce séjour de vacances, et vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez je sais que ça vous plaît, vous êtes soulagée de ne pas y avoir assisté, car ça vous permet de passer plus de temps à visiter la ville, entre autre...

Elle lui sourit simplement. Ils se contemplaient les yeux dans les yeux, perdus. Brennan fut soudain gênée et détourna le regard.

Booth se gratta la gorge et changea de sujet.

- Trocadéro, déclara Booth.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une place qui est réputée pour avoir une vue imprenable sur la Tour Eiffel, ça vous dis d'y aller ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Booth sourit et ils se levèrent et sortirent du café. Comme à son habitude, il plaça une main dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire mais cette fois, elle tressaillit et accéléra. Il retira donc sa main en soupirant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle semblait si distante.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la station de métro et partirent en direction du Trocadéro.

Brennan s'était rendue compte qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ce voyage avec son partenaire, même un peu trop.. Et autant d'un côté elle était heureuse d'être avec lui, autant ça l'effrayait. Elle était habité de tant de sentiments contradictoires ! Il occupait sans cesse ses pensées, faisait continuellement travaillé son cerveau, suscitait en elle des sensations plus qu'agréables, elle avait envie de lui autant que lui d'elle, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'engager, elle ne voulait pas changer leur relation, leur partenariat, elle avait peur qu'un jour il la laisse tomber, peur de ne pas l'aimer autant qu'il le souhaite. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil; il en valait la peine, elle en était sûre, mais était-elle digne de lui ?

Ils arrivèrent au Trocadéro dans un silence complet, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Ils furent tous deux bouche bée devant cette somptueuse vue, le couché de soleil, la Tour Eiffel, le ciel rosé, tout était parfait. La neige entourant les lieux éclaircissait le paysage.

Brennan était émerveillée ainsi que Booth. Ils arrêtèrent de penser un instant et se rendirent conte de la chance qu'ils avaient d'être ici, auprès de celui et celle qu'ils aimaient. Si seulement ils arrêtaient de réfléchir, ils se rendraient compte qu'il n'y a absolument pas de quoi avoir peur, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, comme des âmes sœurs, ils n'avaient pas à douter, juste à se lancer.

Booth se rapprocha de sa partenaire et prit sa main; un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'elle le rejette il souri franchement quand elle entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, mais leurs sourires en disant long.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours, quelques reviews me feraient plaisir :D_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ils étaient assis dans un bar, côte à côte. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient et l'ambiance était plutôt tendu...

Ça avait le don d'énerver Booth ; a chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient d'une quelconque façon, Brennan prenait peur et s'était forcément suivis d'un moment de gène. Ils s'étaient tenu la main, un geste assez simple pour n'importe qui mais pour l'anthropologue, ça signifiait beaucoup trop, et voilà qu'on était revenu au point de départ. Frustrés, énervés, tristes, apeurés, voilà dans quels états ils étaient...

- Je reviens.

Booth s'était levé et était partit en direction des toilettes supposaient Tempérance.

Elle soupira, elle en avait marre, marre de tout, marre d'elle-même, elle craignait la moindre démonstration affective et avait une peur monstre de s'engager. Elle avait aussi terriblement peur de perdre Booth si jamais ils tentaient quelques chose... Mais elle était sûre qu'elle le perdrait également si ils ne tentaient rien. Cruel dilemme. Dans les deux cas, elle était convaincu que ça ne marcherait pas, car l'amour n'existe pas elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait, dans tous les cas c'était fini, plus rien de serait jamais pareil, il était lassé et elle le savait, finit le- V partenariat et l'amitié solide, elle pensait déjà avoir perdu Booth.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi têtue ? A croire que toutes les relations sont faites pour échouer ? N'y a-t-il pas des exceptions ? Pourquoi eux-deux n'en seraient-ils pas une ? Elle n'avait aucune idée des réponses à chacune de ces questions. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour une relation amoureuse.

Soudain, un homme vint s'assoir à ses côtés, ce n'était pas Booth.

- Je peux vous offrir à boire ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- J'ai déjà un verre.

Elle fut un peu sèche mais ça ne posa aucun problème à l'homme qui la regardait à présent en souriant. Il était bronzé, les cheveux noirs, assez grand et plutôt musclé ; il n'était déplaisant à regarder, se dit Brennan.

- Vous n'êtes pas française, j'entends bien votre accent.

- Non, je suis américaine.

- Ah ! S'exclama l'homme. Et qu'est-ce qu'une aussi belle américaine ferait-elle toute seule dans un bar, en France, dans la ville la plus romantique qu'il soit ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, elle n'était pas toute seule, mais elle n'avait pas envie de corriger ce détail. Elle était flattée en quelque sorte qu'il lui porte autant d'attention.

- Je visite, je découvre, j'apprends de nouvelles cultures...

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement dans le but de l'embrasser ; ce qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de déranger Tempérance.

C'est alors que Booth revint et les aperçut de loin, sa Bones en train d'embrasser un autre homme. Il était bouche bée ! Elle avait fait fort ! Il fut emparé d'une vague de colère et hésitait entre frapper l'homme sans retenu et partir. Il opta pour la deuxième option, qui lui permettra de n'adresser aucune parole à sa partenaire.

Brennan aperçut Booth sortir du bar, en colère. Elle ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et se mit directement à courir après lui, devant le regard d'incompréhension de l'autre homme.

Elle sortit.

- BOOTH !

Celui-ci ne se retourna même pas et continua à marcher.

Elle accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à arriver à un ou deux mètres derrière lui.

- Booth...

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je croyais, que vous n'étiez pas en train d'embrasser cet homme ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- Vous allez me dire que vous n'êtes pas effrayé par les relations ? Que vous n'êtes pas paralysé par le moindre contact qui vous ferait ressentir quelque chose ? Que vous pouvez réellement aimer quelqu'un ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça, c'est impossible ça ! J'en ai marre Brennan, je ne supporte plus cette situation ; j'imagine qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

Une larme s'écoulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Bones, ça voulait tout dire, elle l'avait perdu et tout était de sa faute.

Elle le regarda, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas partir, lui aussi avait les yeux brillants mais son visage était dur et impassible. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucuns sons ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il se retourna et reprit son chemin, loin d'elle, car son but à présent était d'aller n'importe où où elle n'est pas.

Tempérance ne retenait alors plus ses larmes, qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Elle ne se supportait plus elle-même. Elle ressentit comme une déchirure dans sa poitrine, et une vague de désespoir la submergea.

Elle avait hésité depuis longtemps, depuis le début ; et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il est partit qu'elle se rend conte qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Elle avait raté sa chance, la peur de souffrir avait dépassé sa peur de le perdre et maintenant, elle souffre de sa perte. Elle espérait au fond qu'il reviendrait vers elle, qu'il lui pardonnerait.

Elle n'avait pas bougé du tout, elle était resté là, grelottant, pleurant. Quelques flocons tombaient et venaient éclairer la nuit. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la station de métro et retourna à l'hôtel.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, désemparée. Le regard vague devant elle, les cheveux légèrement humide lui donnaient encore plus froid, quelque larmes coulaient encore, elle n'avait ni la volonté ni la force de les arrêter. Elle ne pensait plus, les mots de Booth résonnant encore et encore dans sa tête, lui faisant encore toujours plus de mal. Elle le méritait, elle le savait, elle s'en voulait ; elle s'en voulait tellement...

Elle aimerait tant retourner en arrière, quelques heures auparavant et ne pas embrasser cet inconnu, ou au Trocadéro et saisir la chance que Booth lui offrait en ayant le courage de l'embrasser, ou encore plus longtemps, au commencement, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, elle aimerait y retourner, en profiter et passer la nuit avec lui. Elle venait de se rendre conte qu'à chaque fois c'était de sa faute, que c'était toujours elle qui prenait peur au dernier instant.

Il fallait que cela cesse ! Et elle se jura que si jamais il revient vers elle, elle fera tout pour le garder...

Encore fallait-il qu'il revienne.

Elle partit de se doucher, puis plongea sous ses couvertures dans cette chambre beaucoup trop grande pour elle seule...

Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, se rappelant des baisers qu'ils avaient pu échanger, que ça vienne vraiment d'eux, ou d'un quelconque pari, elle s'était toujours délecté du contact de ses lèvres.

Une dernière larme perla au coin de son œil, qu'elle chassa d'un coup de cil, puis s'endormit, épuisée.

* * *

Booth errait dans la ville, il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, peu lui importait, il réfléchissait. Il était tellement énervé ! La voir avec cet autre homme avait été la goutte d'eau...

Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation, elle avait peur d'aimer, ça il l'avait compris ; mais de là à embrasser quelqu'un d'autre devant lui ! Elle était allé trop loin, et il lui en voulait. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle, il aurait tout donné pour elle, il l'aurait attendu jusqu'à qu'elle change d'avis, mais là il commençait sérieusement à douter qu'elle change d'avis...

Il ne rentrerait pas à l'hôtel cette nuit, il ignorait où il allait dormir ; il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il ne dormirait pas, il n'avait certainement pas sommeil. Il retournerait à l'hôtel le lendemain pour reprendre ses affaires, en espérant qu'il ne la croisera pas... Il en avait finit de Paris.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merci pour les quelques reviews et voilà la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_Elle était assise à son bureau, et travaillait sur son ordinateur en compagnie d'Angela._

_- Et donc qu'est-ce que t'en penses Brennan ?_

_Celle-ci sursauta légèrement à l'entente de son prénom._

_- Hein, quoi ? Euh je ne sais pas trop..._

_L'artiste soupira bruyamment._

_- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais hein ?_

_- Excuses-moi Angela, je t'écoutes là, qu'est-ce qui a ?_

_- Eh bien comme je le disais, l'autre jour..._

_Elle fut interrompu par un Booth furibond qui rentra dans le bureau de Brennan. Les deux femmes sursautèrent._

_Booth était brutal, et ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs à l'anthropologue._

_- C'est finit Brennan, tout est finit, je veux arrêter !_

_Tempérance écarquilla les yeux, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. L'artiste à côté d'elle souri et ne semblait pas du tout surprise, contrairement à sa voisine._

_- Pardon ? Répondit timidement Brennan._

_- Je veux rompre notre partenariat._

_C'était comme si elle venait de recevoir une claque ; elle sentit ses yeux devenir humide et la boule dans sa gorge se faisait de plus en plus imposante, elle ne pu dire le moindre mot si ce n'est qu'elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension._

_- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, j'en ai plus que marre de tout ça, de vous._

_Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme._

_- Et tout est votre faute, termina-t-il avant de se retourner et de s'en aller d'un pas décidé._

_Brennan se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, ne retenant plus ses larmes à présent._

_- Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tout est de ta faute, il a raison, dit-elle avant de partir, elle aussi._

_Brennan ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait._

_Chaque personne passant devant son bureau répétaient encore et encore « tout est de ta faute » …_

_Elle éclata en sanglot..._

Tempérance se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle était tout d'abord soulagée que ce n'ait été qu'un cauchemar ; puis elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Elle soupira et d'un geste de la main, essuya toute les larmes présentes sur ses joues puis se recoucha. Elle remarqua au passage que son oreiller aussi était humide.

Elle était désemparée, perdue et complètement désespérée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ; aller chercher Booth ? Non, impossible elle n'a aucune idée d'où il est et elle le ratera forcément. Rentrer à Washington et l'attendre dans son appartement ? Non, si ça se trouve il ne rentrera pas tout de suite.

Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Soudain, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son partenaire. Au bout de quelques minutes elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Elle se leva difficilement puis partit se doucher rapidement.

Quand elle revint face à la chambre luxueuse, elle fit une pose, s'accoudant contre le mur et prit sa tête entre ses mains en sanglotant. Elle regrettait tellement ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour parler une fois encore à Booth et avoir une dernière chance de lui expliquer.

Elle fit quelques pas elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit.

Elle n'avait pas prit son petit-déjeuner, peu lui importait, elle n'avait pas faim.

Elle état couchée sur le côté, recroquevillée sur elle-même et elle attendait. Elle attendait que quelque chose se passe, qu'il revienne.

Et elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'elle avait fait fuir son âme sœur, la seule personne qui l'aimait, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait aimer, la seule personne en qui elle avait une confiance inébranlable, elle avait fait fuir l'homme de sa vie.

Elle n'avait jamais réagi ainsi, pleurer ne la mène à rien et elle le sait, mais elle ne peut même pas retenir ses larmes, elle ne peut même plus réfléchir, le désespoir avait eu raison d'elle.

Et tout était de sa faute.

_- I'm losing what I don't deserve..._

* * *

Il était assit sur en haut des marches de l'escalier de la station de métro. La neige y avait été un peu dégagée. L'air froid le faisait frissonner de temps à autre, son visage était dur, ses marquées le vieillissait un peu, ses cheveux humides étaient en bataille et son regard était à la fois vide, triste et en colère.

Lui aussi ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait peut-être réagit de manière excessive mais il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout. Il la désirait tant, il avait tellement envie qu'elle le laisse l'aimer comme elle le mérite, qu'elle le laisse faire partit de sa vie, qu'elle accepte le fait qu'ils soient fait l'un pour l'autre même si elle a peur.

Il pensait que ce voyage mènerait quelque part, il pensait qu'il se passerait plein de choses, plein de bonnes choses qui les rapprocherait ; il pensait qu'elle réaliserait que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il y avait cru.

Mais dès leur arrivée au café, il avait compris qu'une fois de plus il avait trop espéré ; elle avait été trop distante. Mais avait-elle été obligée d'embrasser cet inconnue ?

Il avait beau se répéter encore et encore que ça pouvait marcher entre eux, peut-être qu'au fond elle avait raison, l'amour ne marche jamais.

Il se remémorait inlassablement les événement qui les avaient menés à une telle dispute, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, comme si ça l'aidait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureuse d'une femme qui ne croit pas en l'amour ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive à lui ?

Il se leva malgré lui et descendit les marches ; il reprit le métro en direction de l'hôtel, il avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire là-bas, il ne savait même pas si sa coéquipière y était encore.

Il était en face de la porte de sa chambre, les clés à la main, le cœur battant.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Il avança un petit peu et vit sa Bones, endormit sur le lit. Quelques mouchoirs l'entouraient, elle avait l'air si fragile. Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, peut-être faisait-elle un cauchemar.

Il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la quantité de mouchoirs présents un peu partout dans la chambre. Visiblement elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

Elle renifla, toujours endormit.

Il était debout, hésitant. Deux choix s'offraient à lui à présent, soit il prenait ses affaires et partait, laissant Brennan et tirant définitivement un trait sur leur histoire, soit il restait et leur donnait encore une chance d'être ensemble...

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_V'là la suite, je sens que certains vont aimer ce chapitre..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Rester ou partir.

Il avait tant hésité durant cette nuit, il avait prit sa décision, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Cette nuit il avait décidé d'arrêter le massacre et de se séparer d'elle, à contre cœur certes, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il avait trop souffert.

Oui il avait prit cette décision sous le feu de l'action, les nerfs à vifs. Mais là il était face à elle, face à la réalité ; face à sa Bones, si faible, si fragile, si triste et si brisée.

La voir ainsi pleurer sans même sans rendre conte lui brisait le cœur.

Comment avait-il put ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il pourrait vivre sans elle ? Il était éperdument amoureux d'elle, il avait beau renoncer à tout ça il y revenait systématiquement, comme un aimant. Elle était son centre de gravitation, sa lumière, son oxygène. Son cœur, ses pensées et tout son corps étaient habités par elle. Elle était comme une part de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle littéralement et métaphoriquement. Et au fond il savait que c'était pareil pour elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

En voyant une énième larme couler sur la joue de sa chère et tendre, il se ressaisit, évidemment qu'il resterait.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il s'approcha lentement du lit, sans un bruit pour ne pas la réveiller et s'allongea en face d'elle, le plus doucement possible.

Il essuya les larmes qui traînaient sur ses joues et y laissa sa main.

A ce contact, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle vit Booth à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pensa ensuite que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou une hallucination ; bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui après ce qu'elle avait fait, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. A cette pensée elle refondit en larme.

Booth comprit immédiatement ses tourments. Il la comprenait, il n'y avait même pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle traversait.

Il la caressa du bout des doigts puis prit sa main dans la sienne et la plaça sur son propre cœur.

- Je suis là Bones, je ne vous laisse pas, je suis là.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, sentant son cœur battre sous ses doigts frêles. Il était là, il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Comment faisait-il ? Comment arrivait-il à la supporter alors qu'elle-même n'y arrivait pas ?

Elle renifla.

- Je suis désolée Booth, je suis tellement désolée; réussit-elle a articuler. Je suis désolée...

Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir les seuls mots qui parvenaient à sortir de sa bouche n'était que des excuses, elle était complètement perdue. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de faire le moindre faux pas, elle craignait de le faire fuir, elle était tout simplement terrorisée.

Tremblante, pleurant, son regard ne se détournait pas de Booth, elle arrivait à peine à réaliser qu'il était revenu ! Elle avait tellement cru que plus rien ne serait pareil, elle avait tellement cru qu'elle l'avait perdu...

Booth ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'admirer, lui aussi avait vraiment cru qu'il l'avait perdu.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils se calmèrent, leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, ils se complètaient.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Booth...

- Arrête de t'excuser s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il.

- Mais...

- Hey, la coupa-t-il ; je te pardonne d'accord ? Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ? J'ai embrassé quelqu'un devant toi, j'aurais pu ne rien faire, j'aurais pu t'attendre et on aurait pu s'expliquer à ton retour mais je ne l'ai pas fais...

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

- Bon bien sûr, ça ne voulait rien dire étant donné que je ne le connais pas. Mais c'est moi, quand j'ai peur je fuis, je fais des bêtises, et je regrette après. C'est toujours comme ça avec moi, et je ne veux pas t'infliger ça, je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute. On attend pas la même chose tous les deux, tu veux te marier, avoir des enfants, tu es fais pour vivre en famille, pas moi. Je suis incapable d'entretenir une quelconque relation amoureuse, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas risquer ça avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que si on avance pas je finirais de toute manière par te perdre … Je suis perdue.

Booth l'avait écouté attentivement, enfin elle se confiait à lui. Il était touché qu'elle le laisse entrevoir ce qu'elle est au fond, on était loin de la Brennan sûre d'elle et rationalisant tout.

- De plus, je ne sais pas ce qu' « aimer » veut dire, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne crois pas aux sentiments, ils ne sont pas fiables...

Booth qui avait toujours la main de sa partenaire dans la sienne, entrelaça leurs doigts.

- Bones, tu sais ce que veut dire aimer, tu le sais, mais tu ne le reconnais pas. Laisse moi te faire changer d'avis sur la fiabilité des sentiments, laisse moi te faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas éphémères, on ne recherchait peut-être pas la même chose mais au fond ce n'est pas ce que l'on recherche qui est important, c'est ce que l'on trouve ; tu ne me perdras pas, jamais, parce que je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je sais comment tu es, et je ne veux pas que tu changes, j'apprécie absolument tout de toi, tes défauts, tes qualités, ton passé, tes habitudes, tes doutes je comprend tout ça, je te connais. Laisse moi te rassurer, laisse moi te montrer que tu peux me faire confiance, laisser moi te montrer que l'amour existe.. Laisse moi t'aimer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était là, en face d'elle à dire tous ces mots parfaits. Il était parfait. N'importe quel autre homme serait déjà partit depuis longtemps, mais lui non ; il avait toujours été là pour elle, et elle avait l'agréable qu'il le serait toujours.

- Ne penses-tu pas que tu mérites bien mieux que moi ?

Il sourit et se redressa. Il l'aida à se relever également. Elle le questionna du regard.

Il plaça sa main dans son cou et l'attira à lui. Leur deux fronts étaient collés et Booth avait placé ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme qui, elle, avec les siennes sur le torse de son coéquipier.

- Comment peux-tu penser que quelqu'un dans ce monde est mieux que toi ? Murmura-t-il. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville ; tu es .. à mes yeux, tu es parfaite Bones.

Elle l'enlaça et enfouit son visage dans son cou, à ce moment elle se sentait merveilleusement bien, dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, elle était faite pour être avec lui.

Seeley lui caressa tendrement le dos, que c'était bon de la sentir tout contre lui, c'était en fin le début de quelque chose...

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Brennan et Booth se baladaient tranquillement au bord de la Seine, bras dessus bras dessous. Le parfait cliché d'un couple heureux et amoureux se baladant à Paris ; c'était ainsi qu'on les voyait. Cependant, eux, le voyait tout à fait différemment. Heureux et amoureux ils l'étaient, mais un sentiment de soulagement et peut-être aussi de gêne les habitaient. En moins de 24 heures tout avait changé. Ils étaient passés successivement de partenaires, à presque couple, à deux personnes séparées qui ne se reverraient peut-être jamais, à deux personnes amoureuses en ayant marre de se cacher.

C'était un peu nouveau pour eux, complètement même. Tout avait changé et en même temps rien n'avait changé. C'était inexplicable.

Un sourire sincère apparut sur les lèvres de Brennan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Booth interrogateur.

- Rien de particulier. Je me sens bien. Vraiment bien. Et c'est grâce à toi.

Il lui répondit par un sourire charmeur, ce sourire auquel elle n'avait jamais pu résister. Il était beau. Il lui lançait un regard d'une infinie tendresse, comme toujours ; mais là c'était différent, là elle n'en avait plus peur, elle profitait pleinement de toute cette douceur présente dans ses yeux, aucun homme ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Elle s'approcha lentement tout en posant sa main sur sa joue, et d'un geste qui lui parut tout à fait naturelle, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté, intimement entrelacé, collé l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient avec tout l'amour du monde. Mais ce baiser fut court, ils voulaient y aller doucement, prenant le temps de se découvrir l'un l'autre, de s'apprécier comme ils le devaient. Ils restèrent front contre front, les yeux toujours fermés, savourant l'instant. Que c'était bon d'agir ainsi sans se dire que c'était une erreur ou qu'ils le regretteraient après !

Ils reprirent leur marche tranquillement le long des quais pour finir dans un restaurent non loin de là.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien en face de leur plat, les yeux dans les yeux, comme un couple.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on est ici, à Paris, dit Brennan.

- J'ai la même impression, mais Washington ne me manque pas du tout..

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle en souriant.

Une peur traversa Booth, que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils rentreront à DC ? Il réfléchit instant puis décida de directement demanda à Tempérance.

- Bones, que va-t-il se passer lorsqu'on rentrera ?

- Eh bien on reprendra le travail, et la routine recommencera j'imagine.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il aurait espéré.

- Je veux dire entre nous ; entre nous, comment ça se passera ?

Brennan avait parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir dès le début mais elle avait préféré éviter la question en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y vit de la crainte, une légère appréhension, et elle ressentait la même chose. Elle baissa les yeux, momentanément incapable de répondre.

Il prit sa main comme pour la rassurer et soupira. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis ça sur le tapis, d'avoir causé une gêne qui s'était installée.

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit, oublions ça.

- Je me pose la même question à vrai dire...

Il haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

- Et j'en ai aucune idée. Mais je veux pas retomber dans la routine, pas entre nous.

Elle rougit, définitivement pas habituée à dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle baissa une fois de plus le regard, et contempla leurs mains, leurs doigts entrelacés et se laissa penser qu'elle aimait ça, elle aimait ce contact simple, quand elle était en compagnie de Booth, elle appréciait tout, les choses les plus simple de la vie devenaient presque merveilleuses lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Et pour rien au monde elle ne le changerait.

Booth caressa sa main de son pouce.

- On verra quand on y sera, il se passera ce qu'il devra se passer. Maintenant, profitons-en tant qu'on le peut encore, déclara-t-il.

- Je suis d'accord.

Ils sourirent puis finirent leur repas normalement.

Ils avaient beau avoir mangé énormément de fois ensemble, ce soir semblait nouveau. Tout avait changé.

Ils étaient sortis du restaurant après avoir payer l'addition.

- Alors où veux-tu aller Bones ?

- Peu importe, comme tu veux, répondit-elle.

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Je t' aurais bien proposé d'aller à la Tour Eiffel ou dans la tour Montparnasse mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux y aller demain.

- Oui, on a eu une grosse journée et personnellement je suis fatiguée...

- Moi aussi, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Reparler de tout ça avait lancer un froid.

- A propos Bones je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoique ce soit, tout est de ma faute.

- J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, j'aurais du te laisser m'expliquer...

- Seeley, le coupa-t-elle, ne t'excuse pas.

Il fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas cette habitude, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de ses lèvres.

Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui l'émerveillait, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que ce regard avait sur lui, il était comme hypnotisé. C'était un regard profond, à la fois incertain, hésitant, innocent, et en même temps intense, amoureux, un regard empli de désir ; elle le désirait à un point inimaginable et lui aussi, plus le temps passait plus c'était dur et frustrant de devoir se retenir, se maîtriser et agir comme si de rien était. Ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite certes, mais ils ne pourraient plus tenir bien longtemps...

Il avait envie de céder à ses pulsions permanentes et de l'embrasser franchement, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la caresser, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, il avait envie de lui faire l'Amour dans la seconde.

Il embrasserait son cou, se délectant de ses soupirs, puis descendrait vers sa poitrine qu'il comblerait de caresses puis l'embrasserait à nouveau, laissant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux, dans le dos, sur la taille, sur les fesses de la jeune femme...

STOP ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça. Il essaya de se calmer et de cacher la preuve de son excitation croissante... Il rêvait de ça jour et nuit, lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il l'effleurait, il rêvait d'aller plus loin et de lui montrer qu'elle pourrait vivre avec lui une expérience qu'elle n'a jamais vécu et qu'elle ne vivra jamais avec aucun autre homme. Il voulait lui montrer qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, autant sentimentalement, mentalement que physiquement.

Brennan avait remarqué le regard de braise que Booth lui lançait et elle sentit un frisson la parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; savoir qu'il voulait d'elle ne faisait qu'accroître son propre de désir.

C'était certain, ils ne resteraient plus longtemps dans cette situation.

Il mit son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire tandis qu'elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule puis ils reprirent leur marche en direction de l'hotel.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Voilà la suite, j'avais presque oublié de la poster étant totalement absorbée par les récents épisodes de Bones... Bref' ce chapitre nécessite d'avoir lu "Destination lointaine" car un personnage clé de cette fic refait surface.._**

**_Bonnes lecture !  
_**

* * *

Il mit son bras autour de la taille de sa partenaire […] puis ils reprirent leur marche en direction de l'hôtel.

Brennan souriait simplement, aucune raison particulière elle était juste heureuse.

- Tu sais où est la station de métro ?

- Oui, elle n'est plus très loin.

En voyant sa Bones grelotter il lui demanda

- Tu as froid Bones ?

- Oui, un peu mais ça ne fait rien.

A peine eut-elle le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle sentit la veste de Booth atterrir sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda surprise.

- Il fait vraiment froid Booth, tu vas avoir froid et...

- Si je te donne ma veste, c'est que je n'ai pas froid ok ? La coupa-t-il.

Elle sourit. L'odeur de son coéquipier l'enivrait petit à petit et émerveillait ses sens, qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien en sa présence.

- Je crois que je Paris est une de plus belle ville que j'ai jamais vu, déclara Booth. Sous toute cette neige en plus, je trouve ça magnifique.

- Je suis d'accord, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Angela aime tant cette ville; c'est définitivement une ville pour les artistes, dit-elle en passant devant un marchant de tableau au coin d'une rue.

Même le soir, sous la neige, lorsqu'il fait froid, les marchands restaient dans les rues, les peintres, les musiciens donnaient une ambiance unique.

Sous la lumière des lampadaires typiquement parisiens, quelques flocons tombaient à nouveau. Brennan lança un regard inquiet à Booth, elle était sur le point d'enlever la veste pour la rendre à son propriétaire, mais il l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

- Vraiment Bones, garde-la. Quand bien même j'aurais froid, ce qui n'est pas le cas; la rassura-t-il tout de suite, avec ma veste j'aurais toujours froid et toi aussi, alors que si tu l'as au moins l'un de nous deux n'a plus froid, c'est mieux non ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Elle arrêta de rigoler un instant et fut intriguée par un homme qui lui semblait familier qu'elle venait de croiser, elle ne saurait dire qui il était mais elle avait une mauvaise impression. Elle se retourna sur son passage mais il avait disparu ; elle se dit que ça devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bones ?

- Non, rien, ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle distraite.

Mais elle ne cessait de chercher qui pouvait bien être cet homme. Il n'avait pas un beau visage, le nez tordu, un air sombre, quelques vieilles cicatrices, comme s'il s'était battu. Elle essaya alors de se l'imaginer sans ces cicatrices, le teint un peu plus clair … Non, toujours rien, elle était quasiment certaine qu'elle le connaissait mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus, de l'associer à une quelconque situation.

Ils avançaient vers la station, en empruntant des rues moins fréquentées, où il devenait plus facile de marcher sans se cogner contre quelqu'un.

Tout à coup un sentiment d'insécurité envahit la jeune femme, Booth était toujours à ses côtés mais elle se sentait mal, elle avait peur ; c'était irrationnel. Le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait croisé ne quittait pas ses pensées et elle essayait désespérément de se rappeler de qui c'était.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas la personne en face d'elle et se fit bousculer.

- Hey Bones, regarde devant toi !

Elle ne répondit pas, une légère douleur était apparu à son épaule droite suite à la bousculade. Elle y était particulièrement sensible depuis quelque temps. Depuis le Mexique, lorsqu'elle s'était fait tiré dessus. Tiré dessus par Steven.

Elle sursauta, ayant eu le déclic. C'était Steven, il était à Paris.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Booth.

- BOOTH ! J'...

A peine eut-il le temps de sursauter à cause du cri de sa partenaire qu'il entendit un coup de feu et la vit s'effondrer à ses côtés.

- BONES ! Bones !

Il était paniqué, il n'avait rien comprit, il regardait sa Bones allongée sur le sol, visiblement touchée au flanc droit.

Il tourna la tête, dans le but d'apercevoir un quelconque tireur mais ne vit personne dans l'obscurité.

- Vite appelez une ambulance ! Cria-t-il dans la rue.

Il se pencha sur elle, appuyant sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler. Bones gémit à cause de la douleur.

- Je sais ça fait mal, mais je dois appuyer, je suis désolé. Je suis là Bones, je suis là, reste avec moi, ça va aller d'accord ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va aller.

Il essayait de la rassurer comme il pouvait, il eut soudain un flashback, il y a longtemps lorsqu'il avait prit une balle à sa place, c'était elle qui avait été à sa place, il pouvait maintenant ressentir la peur qu'elle avait put éprouvée quelques années plus tôt.

Brennan était assommée par la douleur, épuisée, mais elle essayait de se battre pour rester éveillée.

Booth plaça sa main disponible sur la joue dans sa partenaire.

- Bones, reste avec moi tu m'entends ? Tempérance ! Parle moi, parle moi.

- Je... J'ai mal... souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je sais, je sais, ça va passer, les secours sont sur le chemin, ça va aller je te le promet, la balle ne semble pas avoir atteint d'organe vitaux.

- Je.. Je l'ai vu...

Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue, immédiatement essuyée par le pouce de Booth.

- Qui est-ce que tu as vu Bones ?

- Il me disait quelque chose, je.. j'ai essayé... j'ai pas réussis...

- Calme toi, calme toi Tempérance, respire, qui as-tu vu ?

- Je l'ai vu passer.. Il me disait quelque chose ... mais.. je ne me suis pas tout de suite souvenu...

Booth était perdu, ce que disait Bones n'avait aucun sens, il essayait de comprendre mais malgré tout ses efforts il n'y parvint pas. Il caressait sa joue pour l'apaiser et continuait d'appuyer sur la blessure.

- Ce n'est pas grave Bones, on en reparlera après, ne t'en fais pas ça va aller.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue et resta près d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux, pouvant y lire toute la détresse et la douleur qui lui était infligée.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux, je te promet que ça va aller, tiens le coup.

L'ambulance arriva et il commença à se reculer pour laisser la place aux ambulanciers.

- Ne pars pas... Booth.. je t'en pris Booth … reste avec moi, lâcha-t-elle en se cramponnant comme elle le pouvait à sa main.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas, je ne te laisserais jamais...

Les ambulanciers la mirent sur un brancard, Booth monta à son tour dans l'ambulance puis ils partirent vers l'hôpital.

L'anthropologue s'était évanouit sous l'effet de la douleur.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez seraient les bienvenues ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture !__  
_**

* * *

Brennan était allée à l'hôpital, la balle avait été extraite et elle se reposait maintenant dans sa chambre. Elle dormait paisiblement, la journée épuisante de la veille, le fait que Steven était de retour à les traquer, la blessure, les médicaments, le tout l'avait épuisé.

A côté d'elle, Booth était assis sur un fauteuil, il n'avait pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil, malgré sa fatigue : il n'avait pas dormis depuis deux jours maintenant. Il la regardait, mi-inquiet, mi-soulagé. Soulagé parce qu'elle avait l'air serein, elle ne souffrait pas, et elle s'en sortirait sans problèmes. Mais inquiet malgré tout parce que lui qui croyait en avoir finit une bonne fois pour toute avec Steven, voilà qu'il revenait.

Il avait peur, mais pas peur pour lui non, il avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à nouveau à sa Bones, qu'il ne soit pas là pour la protéger. Il se dit que de toute façon il ne la laissera pas seule une seconde, plus jamais.

Sur ce, il s'approcha de sa partenaire et prit sa main, caressant ses doigts avec son pouce. Il plaça son autre main dans son cou si fin. Il s'approcha un peu plus et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue ; il se décala légèrement et souffla au creux de son oreille « Je t'aime ».

Était-ce une solution de facilité de lui dire pendant qu'elle dormait ? Non, il avait juste eu besoin de lui dire, en espérant intérieurement que quelque part, elle avait entendu.

Il n'avait pas arrêter ses caresses dans son cou, sur sa main, il avait plus que jamais besoin d'être en contact avec elle. Il la regardait, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il ne voulait certainement pas la réveiller, elle dormait enfin. Il se recula donc en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, sa main restant dans celle de Brennan.

Quand diable allait-il réussir à dormir ? Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il avait le visage sombre, les rides davantage marquées que d'habitude, d'immenses cernes, n'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'il était mal en point...

Il observa sa partenaire et remarqua qu'elle commençait à s'agiter. Elle s'était retournée deux fois presque violemment, une larmes perlait au coin de son œil et elle murmurait de manière incompréhensible. Elle faisait probablement un cauchemar.

Booth hésita un peu à la réveiller. Il se contenta de se rapprocher une nouvelle fois et replaça sa main dans le cou de la jeune femme, ce geste la calma immédiatement. Il sourit, sa présence l'apaisait et il en était heureux, elle avait besoin de lui.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et la regarda. Qu'elle était belle, sa beauté naturelle l'émerveillera toujours.

Doucement, elle reprit conscience. Elle sentit tout d'abord une légère douleur sur son côté droit, qui s'intensifiait petit à petit. Steven. La balle. L'hôpital. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et aperçut d'abord une silhouette imposante devant elle. Après un petit moment d'adaptation elle distingua Booth.

Celui-ci la regardait tendrement en lui souriant, puis il prit sa main.

- Hey Bones.

Elle lui sourit en retour, puis essaya de se redresser mais fut bien vite arrêter par la douleur, elle gémit.

- Tu as été blessé,vas-y doucement.

Elle sourit à nouveau, il se souciait vraiment d'elle, et elle aimait cela.

Elle le scruta un instant et remarqua l'air fatigué qu'il avait.

- Tu n'as pas dormis ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. On ne peut pas dire que ce fauteuil soit très confortable pour dormir, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je le suis, mais peu importe.

Elle se décala légèrement. C'était une façon de proposer à Booth de venir.

Ce dernier sourit, son regard timide et vulnérable était attendrissant. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la regarda intensément.

Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeait. Elle glissa sa main sur le torse de Seeley, en profitant pour caresser ses muscles parfaitement bien définis et s'arrêta à l'endroit de son cœur, elle pouvait le sentir battre, elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette instant.

- Tu es magnifique..

Ces mots était sortis de sa bouche sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était envouté. Il caressait les cheveux ondulés de Tempérance et se perdit dans son regard. Il ne put résister une seconde de plus et s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser n'était au début qu'une douce caresse, mais devient bien vite passionné ; Booth mettait tant de tendresse, de douceur, d'amour. Avec lui rien n'était pareil, ses baisers n'avait rien à voir avec ceux des autres hommes qu'elle avait pu embrasser. Tout était tellement mieux avec lui...  
Leur respiration et les battements de leur cœur s'étaient accélérés, la passion et le désir avaient définitivement pris le dessus. Booth la caressait le long de son dos, allant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, ce qui lui provoqua comme des décharges électriques. Quant à elle, elle était prise d'une irrésistible envie de le sentir contre elle, de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts... Elle passa alors la main sous le T-shirt de son agent préféré et découvrit ses abdominaux superbement sculptés, elle fit courir ses doigts partout sur le torse du bel homme.

Ils avaient beau être dans un hôpital, ils n'arrivaient même pas à résister à leurs envies dévorantes...

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, reprenant leur souffle. Booth plongea dans le cou de sa coéquipière et y laissa une nuée de baiser tous plus brûlant les uns que les autres, elle soupira de bien être.

Il la prit par la taille mais elle sursauta brusquement en gémissant. Il avait sans faire exprès appuyé sur sa plaie. Il s'éloigna directement.

- Oh mon dieu Bones je suis désolé...

- C'est rien, c'est pas grave, dit-elle difficilement.

Quel idiot il était, il avait presque oublié la blessure, tellement il avait été absorbé par la jeune femme. Il la regarda gêné, comme un enfant prit en faute, qui n'avait pas su se contrôler.

Brennan sourit, amusé par l'air fautif de Booth. Elle se retourna, laissant ce dernier ce coller à elle. Alors qu'il allait poser son bras autour de sa taille, il se ravisa et posa sa main sur sa hanche, pour éviter de lui faire mal. Il se laissa aller à quelques caresses de sa cuisse à sa hanche, puis sur son bas-ventre ; tout en l'embrassant encore et toujours dans le cou...

- Booth.

Elle voulait protester, car plus il agissait ainsi, plus elle perdait ses moyens mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas la force de se séparer de lui.

- Booth... répéta-elle encore une fois.

Celui-ci l'ignora une fois de plus, descendant sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse...

Brennan se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu es conscient de l'effet que tu me fais ? Il faut que tu calmes tes ardeurs Booth, on est dans un hôpital... Crois-moi j'en ai envie au moins autant que toi, mais il va falloir attendre...

Booth fit une moue de frustration, il lui faisait de l'effet, et cette idée l'excitait encore plus. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, de ne faire qu'un avec elle...

Il l'embrassa tendrement, doucement. Brennan entrouvrit sa bouche, Booth glissa sa langue, elle soupira de plaisir, il mit sa main sur sa hanche, loin de sa blessure, elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux, il descendit dans son cou...

Mais Brennan fut prise d'un élan du lucidité.

- Booth ! S'il te plaît ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont.

Il se recula un peu, lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

- Tu sais, c'est pas de ma faute si tu peux pas te contrôler, moi ça va hein...

Il comptait bien profiter de « l'effet qu'il lui faisait » comme elle l'avait dit... Mais elle n'avait certainement pas dis son dernier mot.

Il jouait à un jeu auquel ils n'avaient jamais joué auparavant, se découvrant sous un nouveau jour, oubliant pour un moment la situation tragique : Tempérance s'était fait tiré dessus et un meurtrier était à leurs trousses. Ils mirent cela de côté.

Elle lui lança un sourire diabolique.

- Je ne sais pas me contrôler ?

- C'est toi qui veux que j'arrête... dit-il simplement, ses yeux noirs de désir la fixant.

- Toi, ça va ?

- Oui, moi je n'ai aucun problème, j'ai une parfaite maîtrise de moi-même, répondit-il en rigolant.

Il la taquinait, il adorait ça.

Elle baissa les yeux, contemplant ce corps parfait devant elle, puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

Booth déglutit difficilement, il devait bien avouer que rien que le regard brûlant de la jeune l'émoustillait...

Elle caressa son torse sensuellement et descendit ses mains de plus en plus bas, sous le regard incompréhensif de Booth. Lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur sa ceinture, il sursauta et l'arrêta en pausant une main sur les siennes.

- Arrête.

Elle l'embrassa, et celui-ci posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle en profita alors pour défaire sa ceinture et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser sa main... celle de Booth l'interrompit à nouveau.

- Bones, arrête...

Elle lui sourit.

- Une parfaite maîtrise de toi c'est ça ?

Elle l'avait eu. Il s'éloigna et s'assit sur le lit, la regardant amusé. Dieu qu'il aimait cette femme. Il prit sa main, y déposant un baiser furtif puis regarda un instant leur doigts entrelacés... Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme. . .

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Je suis vraiment désooolée pour l'attente ! Et comme je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avances et plus beaucoup d'idées pour la suite de cette fic, je ne sais pas quand les prochains chapitres arriveront... Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas x) Plus sérieusement je vais essayer de me creuser la tête pour finir cette fiction .. En attendant voilà la suite !_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Ils s'étaient calmés, la tension avait diminué d'un cran. Brennan regardait Booth tandis que ce dernier regardait pas la fenêtre, l'air pensif...

Quelque part il avait peur, peur de sortir, peur d'affronter l'extérieur, peur d'exposer sa partenaire au danger de l'extérieur. Il n'était pas ravi qu'elle souffre, immobilisée dans une chambre d'hôpital mais au moins, elle était à l'abri ; et même si il avait pensé pouvoir la protéger n'importe quand, il avait eu la preuve que non, et qu'elle était constamment à l'épreuve des balles... Il ne savait que faire, il était partagé entre l'envie de s'enfuir, de s'enfuir loin, où rien ne pourrait arriver à sa Bones, et la peur que Steven s'en prenne à nouveau à elle.

C'était un cauchemar. Ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais. C'est alors que Booth prit une décision mentalement, il le tuerait. Puisqu'il s'échappait sans cesse de prison, puisque qu'il voulait faire du mal à sa partenaire, puisque c'était un malade mental qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il allait le tuer. La prochaine fois qu'il oserait pointer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur sa coéquipière, il lui flanquerait une balle dans le cœur.

Booth avait lâcher la main de Tempérance et était à présent face à la fenêtre, crispé, les poings serrés.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda calmement la jeune femme, ne comprenant pas l'attitude tendue de l'agent.

Celui-ci se retourna et elle put constater un court instant la colère qui l'habitait, le regard noir qu'il lançait dans le vide ; mais dès qu'il eut poser ses yeux sur elle, il changea complètement, il desserra les poings, relâcha sa mâchoire, son regard s'adoucit et un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

- A rien.. soupira-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, légèrement inquiète. Elle savait qu'il était préoccupé.

- Booth.

- Je pense à Steven, au fait qu'il rode toujours, que quoique l'on fasse il revient toujours vers toi et que s'il...

Il s'interrompit quelques instants puis plongea son regard dans le sien, bleu océan. « S'il avait mieux visé, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. » Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans elle.. Banale, fade, morose, vide...

A ce moment là, un médecin rentra dans la chambre. Il fit un léger signe de tête à Booth puis sourit à Brennan.

- Bonjour Madame, alors comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Elle sursauta légèrement, elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivée.

- Bonjour.. Euh bien, la douleur persiste mais sinon ça va.

- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, la douleur finira par s'estomper d'ici quelques jours. Vous pouvez quittez l'hôpital, mais ne faite pas de gros efforts, reposez-vous et tout se finira au plus vite.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

- Au revoir et bonne continuation, déclara le médecin avant de sortir.

Elle leva la tête vers Booth.

- Pas d'efforts.. On va rentrer à l'hôtel en métro et tu te reposeras, comme le docteur l'a dit.

Tempérance soupira.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix..

- Non, en effet.

- Je vais m'habiller.

Il la regarda partir en direction de la salle de bain sans cesser de penser à Steven. Ils allaient simplement rentrer à l'hôtel, le plus rapidement possible, sans repasser par le chemin de la veille.

Il s'assit sur le lit et patienta, espérant intérieurement qu'elle prendrait son temps, tout était bon pour retarder sa sortie...

- On y va Booth ?

Ce dernier se retourna, ils devaient partir maintenant. Il acquiesça, se leva et plaça sa main en bas du dos de sa partenaire comme toujours, tout en se dirigeant à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Booth était tendu, elle le savait, et elle savait pourquoi, mais elle ignorait comment le rassurer. Alors ils rentrèrent rapidement à l'hôtel silencieusement et sans se faire remarquer.

Une fois dans la chambre, Booth s'assit sur le lit et après avoir fermé la porte, Brennan le rejoint.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, au coin de ses lèvres, elle posa sa main sur son autre joue puis la fit descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse, caressa ses abdominaux pour finir sagement posée sur sa cuisse. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et respira profondément.

Pendant ce temps Booth profitait de ses caresses tout en se demandant d'où venait ce soudain élan d'affection. Des frissons l'envahirent quand sa main se posa sur sa cuisse. Lorsqu'il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou il s'éloigna pour regarder sa partenaire. Celle-ci baissa la tête, honteuse de ne pouvoir se retenir.

- Hey Bones..

- …

Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir sa Bones ainsi.

- Tempérance, regarde moi, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle leva la tête et croisa les yeux bienveillant de Booth ; ce dernier essuya de son pouce les larmes égarées sur son visage.

- Ça va aller ok ? Je suis là, on est en sécurité, ne pense plus à lui. Il ne mérite pas l'attention que tu lui portes, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils.. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît, Temp...

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle approfondit le baiser tout en passant une main sous son T-shirt.

Booth était surprit mais il se laissa faire, sans la toucher. Elle était fragile, triste et désespérée, il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle.

Ils avaient tellement attendu, ils s'étaient tellement imposés de barrières que pour Booth, qui n'est finalement qu'un homme, cela en devenait impossible de lui résister à elle, Tempérance Brennan. Dès qu'il la touchait il entrait en transe, mais il ne devait pas céder, il ne devait pas aller trop vite, de toute manière elle était blessée. Mais sentir sa langue contre la sienne lui faisait perdre la raison..

Brennan l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle le voulait maintenant, elle avait envie de lui dans l'instant, elle avait l'impression que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et elle voulait plus que tout être avec Booth. Il lui avait fallut des années pour le réaliser mais il était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

Un sentiment d'incompréhension l'envahit quand il s'éloigna d'elle, puis de peur lorsqu'il se leva.

- Je vais me laver. Tu devrais te coucher Tempérance, tu es exténuée, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Et que va-t-on faire demain ?

- On verra demain..

Lorsqu'il sortit, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il la découvrit endormie ; il se coucha face à elle, saisissant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts, lui chuchotant un « je t'aime », se jurant intérieurement que la prochaine fois que ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche, elle serait éveillée...

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Cette nuit là, Brennan eut une nuit très agitée, malgré la présence de son agent, elle fit de nombreux cauchemars.

Une fois de plus elle se réveilla en sursaut, complètement paniquée, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Chut Bones, je suis là, calme toi ça va aller..

Et encore une fois Booth la consola. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant encore et encore que ça allait passer, etc...

Elle se recula légèrement et le regarda dans le fond des yeux.

- Booth.. Je.. J'ai peur.

- Je sais c'est normal, mais on finira par l'avoir tu sais ? Demain j'appellerais Cullen et on trouvera quelque chose.

- Et si il finissait par gagner ? S'il arrivait à me tuer, ou s'il s'en prenait à toi ?

- Non, non, non ne dis pas ça, je ne le laisserais jamais te faire du mal tu comprends ? On va attraper cette ordure une bonne fois pour toute.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Quand bien même on l'attraperait, il s'est déjà évadé de prison, il pourrait très bien recommencer.

- Non, il ne recommencera pas, lâcha Booth avec un air de dégoût envers Steven.

Ça lui fendait le cœur de la voir aussi fragile à cause d'un pauvre malade mental.

- Tu sais quoi Bones ? Ne pense plus à lui, pense à autre chose.

Il sentit les larmes de sa Bones s'estomper. Il lui sourit tendrement. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme !

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose. A ce moment elle se sentait bien, à quelques centimètres de Booth, sentant son odeur, sa chaleur rassurante, qu'est-ce qu'elle serait sans lui ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se perdit immédiatement dans ceux de son partenaire.

- Nous sommes censés rentrer à Washington dans une semaine Booth.. Et nous avons à peine profiter de Paris.

- On prolongera le séjour, ça ne fait rien. Et je vous promet que d'ici quelques jours nous aurons eu Steven et nous pourrons pleinement profiter de cette ville...

Elle lui sourit puis s'approcha timidement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ce chaste baiser ne s'éternisa pas, c'était comme s'il se faisait une promesse silencieuse.

- Et quand nous reviendrons à Washington, comment ça va se passer ? Entre nous je veux dire..

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tempérance Brennan s'inquiétait au sujet de leur sujet.

- Toi, comment tu veux que ça se passe ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle appuya sa tête contre sa main elle aimait ses gestes affectueux, elle aimait être proche de lui, et elle en avait prit habitude. A présent elle se disait qu'elle allait se sentir seule à D.C, à présent elle ne cherchait plus n'importe quel homme pour « assouvir ses besoins » non, elle ne voulait que lui. Elle l'aimait.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais comment je ne veux pas que ça se passe. Je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant, je ne veux pas faire comme si de rien était, je ne veux pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Bones lui dire ça un jour. Il sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

- Moi, tout ce que je veux Bones, c'est toi.

_Et pour toujours _pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser, démontrant tout son amour pour elle, y mettant autant de tendresse et douceur que cela était possible.

A la fin du baiser, elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormit rapidement.

Ils finirent leur nuit calmement, confortablement pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

Booth se réveilla plus tôt que Brennan, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de l'admirer. Qu'elle était belle étendue dans ses bras, si sereine, elle ne semblait plus s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il se délectait du contact de leur peau, elle était douce, sentait bon, il sentait son cœur battre paisiblement... Il avait envie de crier au monde qu'il était amoureux d'elle, de lui dire à elle, de passer le restant de sa vie avec elle, mais il avait si peur qu'elle se referme, qu'il l'étouffe et qu'elle s'enfuit.

Il se dégagea sans faire de bruit puis partit se doucher. Quand il revint, elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours endormie. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et lui chuchota un « Bones » à l'oreille. Celle-ci bougea légèrement puis se retourna dos à lui. Il sourit puis ce colla tout contre elle, un bras passant autour de sa taille puis se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou lui laissant un léger suçon au passage. Elle se retourna alors vers lui, maintenant bien éveillée.

- Hey...

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se sourirent un instant puis Booth prit la parole.

- Bon, ce matin je vais téléphoner à Cullen, voir si il a des infos sur Steven.

- D'accord, je vais dans la salle de bain.

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le téléphone, composa le numéro et attendit que son patron décroche.

- Cullen.

- C'est Booth ; on a du nouveau sur Steven.

- Ah Booth ! Je comptais vous joindre, il s'est échappé de prison, nous pensons que..

- Oui, je sais, il est à Paris, il a tirer sur Bones, il faut faire quelque chose maintenant.

- Il lui a tirer dessus ?

- Oui, elle a été blessé mais tout va bien. Il faut du renfort, il faut mettre en place un plan.

- Oui, je vais envoyé deux agents à Paris, dans votre hôtel. L'un de vous trois devra constamment surveiller Brennan, elle est en danger. On sait ce que Steven veut, il n'y a donc qu'un seul moyen de l'avoir...

- Non, le coupa Booth comprenant les intentions de son patron. C'est trop dangereux.

- Booth, nous n'avons pas le choix. Le but est d'attirer Steven pour mieux l'attraper. On aura une chance de l'avoir que si Brennan est dans les parages. Il faudra donc qu'elle sorte marcher, avec un gilet par balle bien sûr ; je ne sais pas où se cache se malade mais il sortira forcément si elle et seule et vulnérable, quand il essayera quoique ce soit, vous trois qui surveillerez de près Brennan, surgirez et vous l'arrêterez.

- C'est dangereux, je veux rester avec elle, de plus, Steven risque de se douter de quelque chose si je ne suis pas avec elle.

- C'est vrai.. Bon je vous rappellerez une fois que les deux autres agents seront là.

- Ok patron.

Sur ce, il raccrocha se tournant vers Brennan qui venait de sortir.

- Alors, comment ça va se passer ? Demanda-t-elle, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Il soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main.

- Deux agents vont nous rejoindre..

- Et après je servirais d'appât, finit-elle.

- Tu n'es pas obligée Tempérance...

- Si, il le faut. Si ça permet de l'attraper alors je le ferais. Et puis tu seras avec moi, je ne cours aucun risque.

Il sourit, elle avait sûrement entendu la fin de la conversation.

- J'ai tellement hâte que tout cela soit finit Bones.

Il l'enlaça, s'enivrant de son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Ce chapitre et l'avant dernier de cette fic, il est un peu plus long, mais le prochain sest plus court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'attends des reviews car par rapport au nombre de visite, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. . ._**

**_Enfin bref, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Booth et Brennan était assis dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, en face de deux agents du FBI, Schmitt et Wilson. Il était pas loin d'une heure de l'après-midi et le temps dehors était relativement doux.

Alors que Booth discutait activement avec les deux autres agents, Brennan était ailleurs. Elle fixait sa tasse de café sans réellement écouter ce qui se disait...

Elle réfléchissait, elle avait hâte que tout cela se termine, elle avait hâte de profiter enfin pleinement de ce séjour avec son partenaire, qui était bien plus que ça. Mais si Steven s'était échappé une fois, il pourrait très bien recommencer... Cette histoire finirait-elle donc un jour ?

Booth posa sa main sur celle de Tempérance, un geste qui la rassura et que ni Schmitt, ni Wilson ne sembla remarquer.

- A mon avis, il sait où vous êtes la plupart de temps, il vous traque, déclara Schmitt.

- Mais nous avons un avantage sur lui, il ne sait pas que nous sommes là, ajouta Wilson. Il agira quand vous semblerez le plus vulnérable, quand toi tu auras le dos tourné. Où l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ?

- Il s'en est prit à Bones dans une petite ruelle, où il n'y avait pratiquement personne.

- Alors c'est dans ce genre de rue qu'il faudra aller. Cet après-midi, vous allez vous balader dans Paris, mais pas dans les coins les plus touristiques, de cette façon Steven vous localisera, nous vous suivrons très discrètement et si jamais nous l'apercevons, nous agirons. Vous porterez tous les deux des gilets par balle bien sûr, Booth, tu auras une arme, que tu garderas cachée, en cas d'imprévu. Je pense qu'il compte agir en soirée, il y a moins de risque pour lui ; cependant si jamais il voit Brennan, je ne pense pas qu'il se retiendra, sa haine l'emportera. Son principal but est de s'en prendre à elle, on le sait, mais dans le but de la faire souffrir il peut aussi s'en prendre à quelqu'un dont elle est proche, donc tu devras être très vigilant Booth...

Pendant que Wilson expliquait le déroulement du plan Booth était attentif, et Brennan avait tendu l'oreille.

C'est donc aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient essayer de l'avoir. Un mélange de peur et de soulagement l'envahit. La peur que tout se passe mal et que Booth soit blessé ; en fait elle avait plus peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Booth que ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle... Et le soulagement de se dire que si tout ce passait comme prévu, demain tout serait terminé, Schmitt et Wilson rentrerait à D.C et elle et son coéquipier resterait à Paris encore un peu, sans inquiétude.

Schmitt reprit la parole.

- Bon, on vous rejoint dans votre chambre pour vous faire part des derniers détails et apporter le matériel... Dans une heure ça ira ?

- Oui, oui, prenez votre temps, répondit Brennan, confuse.

Booth et Brennan retournèrent donc à leur chambre sans rien dire.

Elle était assise sur le lit, simplement, les yeux dans le vide.

- Tout va bien se passer Bones.

Elle le regarda. Sa peur était irrationnelle, tout était prévu à la perfection, et Steven était moins intelligent qu'elle, il ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient quatre contre un ; mais elle avait peur. Peur pour elle, peur pour Booth. Peur de ne pas avoir assez « profiter » de la vie, peur de ne pas avoir admis les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Booth assez tôt, peur de ne jamais pouvoir exprimer ce qu'elle ressent.

- Et si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, Booth ?

Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui sourit ; du plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait donner. Il posa sa main dans son cou et la regarda au fond des yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, ces paroles la calmèrent et la soulagèrent immédiatement. Et sourit alors faiblement.

Booth s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau, leur lèvres se frôlaient. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, ils savouraient l'instant. Il caressa alors la bouche de sa partenaire de ses lèvres, ce doux contact la fit frissonner ; il y déposa un baiser puis se recula très légèrement. Il la contemplait, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts, il se perdit dans les yeux clairs de sa compagne, essayant de lui communiquer tout l'amour qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle. Cette dernière posa sa main délicate sur le bras immobile de Seeley, recherchant son contact. La main de celui-ci repartit au creux du cou de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main se glissait autour de sa taille, la rapprochant davantage. Il prit possession de ses lèvres, mais cette fois si le baiser dura plus longtemps mais n'en fut pas pour autant moins doux. Brennan glissa ses mains dans la nuque de l'agent l'attirant à elle, voulant le sentir vibrer contre elle. En sentant les mains de son homme la caresser le long de son dos, elle soupira de bien-être, il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le baiser devint alors plus vif, plus passionné. Seeley bascula lentement Tempérance sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle caressant ses jambes, ses hanches, son ventre au passage. Leurs langues se caressaient, se découvraient, s'appréciaient, s'emportant dans un ballet fougueux. La jeune femme fit courir ses mains dans le dos de son coéquipier, devinant ses muscles à travers le tissus de la chemise, elle revint alors vers son torse et entreprit de déboutonner lentement les boutons. Pendant ce temps, Booth descendit vers son cou et l'embrassa, léchant, suçotant, mordillant la peau délicate sous ses lèvres. Il s'imprégnait de l'odeur de sa Bones, un parfum si envoûtant qu'il en perdait la tête, oubliant presque où il était, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était elle. Quand elle eut finit avec sa chemise elle laissa glisser sa main, se délectant des abdos qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts, puis son autre main alla se nicher dans les cheveux de cet homme, qu'elle aimait tant ; elle gémit sous ses caresses bienfaisantes.

Il se recula un peu et plongea son regard dans le sien constatant que l'amour, le plaisir et l'envie étaient partagés. Elle en profitant pour lui enlever sa chemise délicatement, puis laissa ses mains vagabonder partout sur son torse, son dos, sa nuque, elle ne pouvait se lasser du contact de sa peau, doux, brûlant, savourant ces muscles contractés par le désir. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces et chuchota au creux de son oreille.

- Seeley Booth, montre moi ce qu'est l'amour.

Il frémit puis s'empara de sa bouche, saisit par une vague de désir, il enleva le haut de la jeune femme bouillonnant sous lui puis l'admira un instant. Elle était belle, splendide, une déesse, la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis redescendit le long de son cou, laissant un suçon, puis descendit encore ne cessant de l'embrasser, sa clavicule, la naissance de ses seins,... Puis il remonta et l'embrassa, d'une infinie douceur, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, il l'embrassait avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, la dégustant comme si elle était d'une rareté absolue. Brennan ne semblait plus tenir, elle le voulait en elle dans l'instant, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, une délicieuse brûlure intérieur persistait en elle, une douce torture, elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui. Elle descendit ses mains du dos de l'agent à ses fesses musclées, marquant une légère pression, l'attirant, sentant sa masculinité la titiller ; il ne pouvait cacher son envie d'elle. Il grogna de plaisir puis la regarda dans le fond des yeux, elle les fit basculer de manière à être dessus. A califourchon sur lui, elle lui infligea le même traitement qu'elle avait subit, et descendit lentement, embrassant, à son tour, tout sur son passage, détaillant chaque muscles ; lorsqu'elle arriva à son nombril, elle le lécha puis continua sa descente. Elle défit la ceinture Cocky de Booth, puis les boutons, et baissa sa braguette, et enfin elle descendit son pantalon, découvrant une bosse flagrante sur son boxer, ce qui l'excita au plus haut point. Elle remonta à lui puis l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il la retourna à nouveau, se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Il aperçut un air de supplique dans ses yeux.

- Tempérance...

Elle soupira à l'entente de son prénom, qu'elle aimait la façon dont il le prononçait !

- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça maintenant ?

Elle entoura son bassin de ses jambes pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était on ne peut plus sûre.

Cependant un éclair de lucidité traversa soudain Booth, elle faisait tout cela par peur, dans quelques heures ils s'exposeraient au danger, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse cela par crainte, lui aussi après tout avait peur, lui aussi se disait que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, il s'en voudrait à vie de ne pas avoir pu démontrer tout son amour. Mais il voulait lui faire l'amour dans le but de commencer quelque chose de nouveau, pas dans le but de marquer une potentielle fin de quoi que ce soit. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

- Bones, tout va bien se passer tu le sais, pourquoi ne pas attendre que tout cela soit terminé ?

- Booth, s'il te plaît.. J'en ai besoin...

Il l'embrassa doucement.

- Je te promet Bones, que je te ferais l'Amour, mais je ne veux pas faire cela par peur que quelque chose arrive à l'un de nous, je veux marquer le début de notre histoire avec cela.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ne pouvant s'arrêter là..

Il s'éloigna d'elle, se coucha sur le lit en l'emportant avec lui. Il l'enlaça amoureusement.

- Crois-moi, j'en ai envie, peut-être même bien plus que toi.

- Impossible..Mais je comprends, et j'attendrai, souffla-t-elle visiblement déçu.

Il embrassa son front tandis qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son futur amant.

Ils sursautèrent tout à coup, quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte ; c'est alors qu'il se rappelèrent que Schmitt et Wilson devait passer. Ils s'éloignèrent à contre cœur tout en se lançant un regard plein de promesse puis allèrent ouvrir la porte.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
